Jetzt nicht, Schatz
by mittelloge.de
Summary: Autorin: Catari Verdeschi Was geschieht wohl, wenn Wolfram von Eschenbach sein freiwilliges dichterisches Jahr im Venusberg absolviert? Der Versuch eines kurzen Bühnenwerks


**„Jetzt nicht, Schatz..." oder Wolfram von Eschenbach im Venusberg  
Versuch eines kurzen Bühnenwerks von Catari Verdeschi**

Disclaimer: Die Rechte am "Tannhäuser" liegen bei R. Wagner bzw. seinen Erben. Wir wollen hiermit kein Geld verdienen - alles nur just for fun._

* * *

Der Vorhang öffnet sich, und dem Zuschauer wird ein gediegener Salon der vorigen Jahrhundertwende präsentiert: links im Hintergrund ein wuchtiger Schrank aus dunklem Holz, daneben ein Kamin, auf dessen Sims kitschige Nippes aufgereiht sind. Vorn rechts rekelt sich Venus auf einer weinrot gemusterten Ottomane. Sie ist sichtlich gelangweilt. Dem Berg der Magazine, die vor dem Möbel verteilt sind, nach zu urteilen, dauert dieser Zustand der Eintönigkeit bereits den gesamten Nachmittag an. Kein Wunder, verbringt ihr derzeitiger Dauergast, Wolfram von Eschenbach, Stunde um Stunde an dem großen Bechsteinflügel, der einen Großteil der vorderen linken Bühnenhälfte einnimmt. Das leicht wirre Haar steht im Gegensatz zum so gediegenen wie bunten Hausmantel und der soeben sorgsam geputzten Brille._

_Venus, die Langeweile mit der Stimme ausdrückend:_ "Wolfram?"

_v. Eschenbach:_ "Jetzt nicht, Schatz, ich muß dieses Epos noch komponieren."

_Er klimpert mit der rechten Hand eine Variation des "Abendstern", während die linke den Bleistift wohlgespitzt bereithält._

_Venus, ungeduldig:_ "Ich frage mich, weshalb Heinrich ausgerechnet dich zu mir senden mußte."

_Sie wartet lauschend auf seine Antwort, als diese ausbleibt, setzt sie ihren Monolog fort._

_Venus:_ "Hätte er nicht Biterolf senden können?... Was für ein Mann!"

_Sie seufzt._

_Von Eschenbach hebt nicht einmal den Kopf, und so entgeht ihm ihr laszives Rekeln bei der Vorstellung eines echten Kriegers in ihrem Gemäuer._

_v. Eschenbach:_ "Wenn du dich langweilst, weshalb schaffst du keine Atmosphäre, die dir spannender vorkommt. Behauptest du nicht, eine Göttin zu sein?"

_Seine Antwort klingt lakonisch._

_Empört setzt sie sich auf._

_Venus:_ "Ich bin die Göttin der Liebe, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte. In dieser Eigenschaft bin ich verdammt, deine Wunschvorstellungen umzusetzen."

_Das Geklimper am Flügel wird lauter und gewinnt an Substanz. Höhepunkt ist der schwärmerische Elisabeth-Akkord. Venus springt von der Ottomane auf, faßt sich aber wieder, bevor sie mit schwingenden Hüften zum Instrument hinübergeht._

_Venus:_ "Wolfram?"

_v. Eschenbach, abwesend:_ "Hmm!"

_Er kritzelt emsig mit den Bleistift auf Notenpapier._

_Venus:_ "Wolfram, wenn du eine andere Atmosphäre magst, dann stell' dir doch einfach eine vor."

_Sie verharrt mit erwartungsvollem Blick hinter dem Sänger und umschlingt ihn schließlich mit den Armen._

_Venus, mit lockender Stimme fortfahrend:_ "Wie wäre es mit einem Dutzend uns huldigender Bachantinnen, Venus preisenden Jünglingen, Gelagen, Festen..."

_Ihre Stimme wird mit jedem Wort ekstatischer, während sie sich heftig an seinen Körper schmiegt. Seine Antwort ernüchtert sie allerdings schlagartig._

_v. Eschenbach, unentschlossen:_ "Ich weiß nicht... Eigentlich gefällt es mir, wie es ist."

_Venus:_ "Wein, edle Speisen, göttliche Inspiration, Pracht und Herrlichkeit..."

_v. Eschenbach:_ "Sagtest du Inspiration?"

_Seine Aufmerksamkeit kehrt in die unreale Realität des Venusberges zurück. Erfreut nimmt sie die Wandlung zur Kenntnis._

_Venus:_ "Ja." v. Eschenbach"Du meinst, ich muß mir die Inspiration nur vorstellen, um sie zu erhalten?"

_Sie läßt von ihm ab, erleichtert, daß er das Prinzip verstanden zu haben scheint. Er steht auf, geht zur anderen Seite der Bühne und blickt dabei entrückt in das dunkel des Zuschauerraumes. Frustriert sinkt sie auf die Klavierbank. Nach einigen Augenblicken faßt sie sich ein Herz._

_Venus, zögernd:_ "Wolfram?"

_Seine Antwort kommt prompt._

_v. Eschenbach, unwirsch:_ "Jetzt nicht, Schatz, ich habe gerade eine Inspiration."

_Ihr Kopf sinkt auf den Flügel und dabei spielt sie mit der rechten Hand "Dir töne Lob...", während sich der Vorhang langsam schließt._


End file.
